


Just something

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Septic swap [2]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: “But I want us to be, something,” Henrik said, sounding exasperated. “Just… something.”





	Just something

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about the relationship between my swap au’s Jack and Henrik.

It was a silent Monday morning. Henrik had already uploaded today’s video, and with Jack now helping him edit videos, he had nothing to do. The other egos all had their own places and lifes, not that Henrik wanted to hang out with then anyway, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to you.

His boredom wasn’t his main concern right now. He was mainly thinking about his current relationship with Jack himself. After the fiasco that happened a few weeks ago, he moved in so he could make sure Henrik was taking care of himself.

He’d been trying to get out more and talk to other people, which was easier with someone else editing his videos, but he preferred to stay in and just be with Jack.

While stuck in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Jack exit the recording studio and sit next to him.

“You look anxious. Care to share what’s wrong?” he said, snapping Henrik out of his thoughts.

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so, but I hope you know there’s no need to suffer in silence,” Jack said, in his psychiatrist voice.

They sat there quietly, the only sound in the room was Henrik’s anxious tapping, until he spoke up.

“What are we?”

Jack was quiet long enough to make him even more anxious. The he answered in the same psychiatrist tone of voice.

“We can be whatever you want us to be. We could be a romantic couple or just friends. Of course, I’d respect if you’d prefer us to be ‘just friends’ after your last relationship.” He reached over and grabbed his hand. “We don’t have to be anything, really.”

“But I want us to be, something,” Henrik said, sounding exasperated. “Just… something.”

“Then that’s what we are.”

“What?”

“That’s what we are,” he explained. “Something.”

As much as Henrik wanted to argue that, that didn’t make sense, he didn’t. Because that did make sense.

They weren’t friends, they weren’t a couple, they were just something.


End file.
